The present invention relates to tourism. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel and improved combination tourist map, brochure and postcard which includes a unique layout for the presentation of information useful to the tourist as well as providing places for recording information. The back cover thereof forms a mailable postcard having a layout for receiving a snapshot, message indicia, address information and postage.
In the tourist industry there are many different forms for the presentation of information useful to the tourist. The most commonly used tourist informational aid is a map. Another common form of tourist informational aid is a guidebook. Tourists also tend to purchase and mail postcards, typically bearing photographic images of the area which they are visiting, to friends, relatives and other acquaintances at home.
None of the just mentioned individual traveller's aids combine to form a compact, information-filled, mailable souvenir. Although current maps contain information useful to the traveller, such maps fail to provide room to record the traveller's experiences gained during use of the map.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved traveller's brochure which provides the functions of a compact guidebook, map, notebook, and mailer, as a souvenir for sharing with family and friends.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide in mailable compact brochure form a novel presentation of information useful to a tourist which also enables the recording of experiences in addition to including a portion which may contain a message written by the tourist as well as a photograph attached thereto.